The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Helichrysum, botanically known as Helichrysum italicum x panormitanum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘HYBHS18538’. ‘HYBHS18538’ originated from a cross conducted in in May 2012 in Sanremo, Italy between an un-named and unpatented Helichrysum italicum female parent and an un-named and unpatented male Helichrysum panormitanum parent.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown outdoors for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘HYBHS18538’ was selected from the group of plants in February 2013. In June 2013 in Sanremo, Italy, ‘HYBHS18538’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings. ‘HYBHS18538’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings.